k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna Kushina
|race = Human (Strain) |age = 11 (in K)K-Project Official WebsiteK Official Guide Book A MEMORY OF KINGS 11 (in K: Missing Kings) 12 (K Return of Kings) K-Project Official Come Back Website 29 (In Gakuen K) |birthday = December 8th, 2001 |horoscope = Sagittarius |height = 140 cm (4'7") |gender = Female |eyes = Red |hair = White |blood type = O |affiliation = HOMRA |prev occupation = Clansman |occupation = King |base of operations = HOMRA |status = Active |relatives = Ayuri Kushina (mother) † Tetsuya Kushina (father) † Honami Kushina (aunt) |aura = Red |weapon = |manga debut = Chapter 1 (K: Memory of Red) |anime debut = Episode 1 |novel debut = K SIDE:RED |game debut = K -Wonderful School Days- |character song = Shape of the Flame Requiem of Red Flame of Red |seiyu = Yui Horie |english voice = Colleen O'Shaughnessey |gallery = Yes }} is a female Strain and the current King of HOMRA, where she is also their only female and youngest member. She is color blind except to the color red;K SIDE REDK Anime: Episode 1K Anime: Episode 10 however, while using her set of red marbles as a catalyst, she is able to see other colors as well as utilize her abilities. Appearance Anna is a cute, doll-like young girl with long, white hair and reddish-purple eyes. Her three sizes are B62/W45/H63. Her HOMRA insignia is located on the back of her left iris. She wears an outfit very reminiscent of Japanese Gothic Lolita fashion, consisting of a long black and red dress. Her dress contains many layered ruffles on the skirt and sleeves; there is also a space for her to place her red marble in. Over her shoulders, Anna wears a matching, also multiple layered, ruffled shawl, with a similar piece being worn on her waist over the bottom portion of her dress. Anna wears long white stockings underneath and red Mary Jane's. She completes her outfit with multiple ribbons for accessories, with one being tied over her hair, and a miniature top hat on the left side of her head. Later on, Anna no longer wears her miniature top hat, and instead has a hooded shawl that covers most of her torso. The shawl is red with large, black fuzzy trim, and a large darker red bow keeping it closed by a red gem framed by gold material. Personality Anna is very conscientious and quiet to her louder, more eccentric HOMRA members. In addition, she rarely expresses much emotion nor does she actively participate in the gang-like activities of HOMRA due to her young age and status as the sole female in the group; however, she is not unwilling to tag along and cooperate if necessary. Totsuka claimed Anna was similar to a small and cute doll that lost its emotions. according to Chitose, Anna is going to become a beautiful woman after 10 years. During the events of SIDE RED she was very dormant, and she closed her heart to anyone because she was afraid she was going to hurt them.K SIDE RED She cares deeply about Honami. Due to her ability, Anna often keeps her stronger emotions locked up so she doesn't hurt anyoneK SIDE RED History In SIDE RED, Anna's past and powers are revealed. Anna came from a family consisting of her mother, father, and aunt, her father's sister. However, her parents were killed in an 'accident', leaving her in her aunt, Honami's care. At this point, Anna rarely talks, and wears blue dresses instead of red. Honami often stopped by Bar HOMRA, since she's Mikoto and Izumo's former teacher, and brings Anna along as well. During this time, Anna takes an interest in Mikoto, due to the fact that his red is the strongest, and she can see him clearly thanks to her colorblindness. Meanwhile, Mikoto is shown to not be too fond of Anna, often referring to her as a brat and nothing more. While getting to know HOMRA, Anna also has to look out for her aunt. The reason being is the Gold Clansman Mizuchi, who threatens Honami's life if Anna does not return to the Nanakamado Chemotherapy Research Center, a facility operating as both a hospital and Strain educational centre. Unfortunately, Mizuchi's purpose is all but beneficial, and he plans on using Anna to sync to the Slate, and make her the Blue King (at this time, Scepter 4 is under the jurisdiction of Gen Shiotsu, as the previous Blue King has deceased). After Anna's stress builds up, she flees from HOMRA and returns to the facility, much to Mizuchi's pleasure, and she's soon forced to try and sync with the Slate, but the Slate repeatedly rejects her. During the experiment, Mizuchi has burnt, choked, and even dipped Anna into a glass full of water, saying that the pain stimulates Anna and makes her power more potent and effective. Luckily for Anna, HOMRA has been made aware of this, and breaks into the facility to retrieve Anna from Mizuchi, who is apprehended by the Rabbits. The downside is that Honami, being too involved, gets her memories of Anna erased, and no longer knows the girl is her niece. As such, Mikoto and the rest of HOMRA take Anna in. The HOMRA insignia is in her left eye. By the time she was 7 years-old, Anna was already a member of HOMRA.K Anime: Episode 6 Some days later, Anna was in Mikoto's room when Shōhei Akagi was brought forth to begin his inauguration. She frightened him with her appearance and then proceeded to call him "boring". Afterwards, she walked away.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 12-13 Days later, when being fed ice cream, Anna listened as Bandō explained his resentment towards Shōhei. Yata commented that he was getting angry over petty reasons and that it was insignificant, something Anna agreed with. Totsuka then asked if she'd like seconds, which Anna responded to in the affirmative. Later on, using her red marble to read the thoughts of Bandō and Totsuka, Anna learned of the dilemma with Shōhei. She then told Mikoto about them.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 31-33K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Page 43 She would then accompany the rest of HOMRA to a warehouse which the Rakshasa, a group of drug dealers, Shōhei and Bandō were in.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 2, Pages 23-24 Near the beginning of spring, Anna went out with her fellow HOMRA to play baseball, though instead of participating, she watched quietly from the sidelines.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 3 During the game, she peered into one of her red marbles and told Yō Chitose that "a certain person was so sad", adding afterwards that he should try not to die.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 5 On the day that Eric was brought to the headquarters, she and Mikoto were present when meeting him.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Page 9 Several days later, after Mikoto unintentionally burned part of the building, Anna stood with her fellow Clansmen, watching Kusanagi lecture him. Meanwhile, Anna eyed Totsuka in the corner.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 33-34 Almost a month later, Anna and Kōsuke found a horse and brought it with them back to HOMRA. Anna asked Kusanagi if they can keep the animal and charmed him into agreeing. She then brought Kusanagi outside to see what the animal really was and excitedly wondered what to name it. When told to bring it back to where it belonged, Anna reminded him about his initial consent. Afterwards, the horse was then brought inside to have a drink. When Mikoto was within sight, Anna asked him what to name the horse. She was shocked to hear him suggest "Basashi" as the horse's name and even more so when Kusanagi suggested to cook it.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 4-9 Suddenly, the horse developed white fur and Pegasus wings, revealing itself to be a Strain. Anna, however, was too captivated with its beauty to think about it. As she stared at it, Kusanagi then put a hand on her shoulder and said that it was best to let it fly free. Anna turned to the horse and asked if it wanted to go somewhere, somehow causing the horse to go berserk inside the bar. Anna was then grabbed by Kamamoto who told her that they need to go for a walk, so as to avoid Kusanagi's eventual wrath. Kōsuke joined them and managed to bring along the horse.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 10-14 While riding on Basashi, Anna began to feel bad about what had happened with Kusanagi. She is told to apologize when they head back and is given a fish cracker to eat from. Shortly after, Basashi attempted to fly using its wings but fails. Anna noticed afterwards that its pride had been damaged due to the fact it lacked any potential with its abilities.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 15-20 Suddenly, Akiyama and Dōmyōji of the Blue Clan Scepter 4 arrived to apprehend the Strain. While the Clansmen were all arguing, Anna said that they neglected Basashi's human rights and told Kamamoto that she won't hand him over to people who don't take good care of things. This eventually resulted in both HOMRA and Scepter 4 preparing to fight against each other. The tension built between both Clans startled Basashi and he fled from them, with Anna still riding on its back. Though scared, she realized that it was going somewhere it wanted to go.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Page 20K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 23-29 Kusanagi and Totsuka soon catch up to her in a Blue's car to her surprise and Kusanagi asked if she was alright. As he held out his hand to get her into the car, she shook her head and told them "this child has a place to go to" and apologizes as Basashi jumps down to the highway. Basashi keeps running until it spots Mikoto ahead and hastily stops. Anna notices the king and says his name, though she wore a worried look on her face. She tells Mikoto where Basashi wants to go and he grabs its reins and walks Basashi. Anna notices Munakata and Mikoto said to ignore him or "the sly one will attack". At the destination, Anna tells Mikoto what Basashi is saying and how used to live on the ranch where a girl was getting married. It wanted to see the girl who took take of him all this time in that state. She adds that it believes it is no longer needed here, because it is a strain. After hearing what Basashi had to say, Mikoto roughly lifts Anna up and asks if she is satisfied. When Awashima appears and tells the group she will have to deal with Basashi, Anna tries to stop her, although there was no need. Back at the bar, Totsuka video tapes Anna's miserable look which he claimed was cute. Angrily, she probably punched Totsuka and grabbed his camera, pointing it as his face. The man then started to apologize, saying he wasn't used to being filmed. Anna smiled happily at the clip and says "I've found Tatara", while Kusanagi pats her on the head. Sometime during the month of September, Anna was drinking from a small glass provided by Kusanagi. She blew a bubble in her drink after he made a joke about Totsuka. Anna denied that she was laughing. Once she finished her drink, she went up to Totsuka and asked if he was going to sing his song. Flattered that Anna would ask, Totsuka began to play a song with the whole Clan as his audience. One day, Anna accidentally overhears her Clansmen deciding how to celebrate her upcoming birthday on December 8th and she leaves to go upstairs. When Mikoto asks what was wrong, Anna answered it was not a good time to go downstairs right now, and seemed rather happy as she passed the King. On December 7th around night, Anna goes to Mikoto's room and quietly wishes him a good night and he notes how she is in a good mood. Smiling cheerfully, Anna answered that she wondered, and said tomorrow was rare, because she would get to be with everybody and goes to sleep in her room, leaving Mikoto smiling. That same night, one of Anna's marbles suddenly shatters and she sits up in shock, noticing what happened and quietly said Totsuka's name with worry. Anna goes to see Mikoto and he grimly tells her that Totsuka had died while his Aura began to flame up as his face remained without expression. She ran towards Mikoto and hugged him, wearing a sad expression and calling out Mikoto's name. He sits quietly while the clock ticks 00:07 December 8th with the rose he was supposed to give Anna laying next to it. A year and a half later, Anna joined her Clansmen as they watch old footage recorded by Totsuka. Once they were all done watching the videos, most of the male members left to carry out a mission. Anna is left alone with Mikoto and Kusanagi, though she distanced herself from either by staying next to Totsuka's camera.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 5, Pages 29-31 Shortly after, Anna started looking through Totsuka's belongings to find a video. She eventually found a tape titled Basashi Commotion and showed it to Kusanagi.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 1-2 Plot Anna accompanies her group, HOMRA, on their "interrogation" of one of the city's gang leaders, who happens to reside in a hotel suite. She is paired up with Mikoto, holding on to his coat as they walk towards the hotel. She looks through one of her marbles at one point, presumably to see all of the colors instead of only red. They arrive at the hotel suite not long after the others finish the preparations; afterwards, Anna begins to do her mind-reading on the gang leader, using her red marble as a sort of "link". However, she is unable to find any sort of valued information from the man, disappointing the others; with that, they leave.K Anime: Episode 1 The group head to the building's lobby, where they are confronted by Scepter 4, quickly initiating in battle with them. Anna is the only one who does not participate. This is the same for their next pursuit of a male teenager, who closely resembles the man who murdered Totsuka. Although she doesn't participate in the pursuit, she joins some of her fellow members to a street in the city, where one of their group vehicles is parked. Atop one of their vans, Anna uses a map and four of her marbles to locate Yashiro Isana, allowing Kusanagi to send a call out to the others in their group to go look in the specified area.K Anime: Episode 2 Back in the HOMRA bar, Anna continues to use her abilities to locate Yashiro, albeit more lazily. She is quiet when Yata and Kamamoto start fighting, as well as when Kusanagi explains to them why Mikoto turned himself in. Anna does comment that Kusanagi was lying when he said that he trusted Yata.K Anime: Episode 3 The following afternoon, she uses her abilities to fully locate Yashiro. She pinpoints him at Ashinaka High School.K Anime: Episode 4 Several days later, while playing with her marbles, one of them suddenly floats in the air and emits a fiery glow from the inside. As she stares at it, Anna whispers Mikoto's name.K Anime: Episode 9 She joins her Clansmen when they head over to the Scepter 4 headquarters to check up on Mikoto. It is there that they discover that he has recently broken out of his prison cell. Upon seeing Mikoto, Anna runs over to him and quickly grasps onto his hand. She then walks together with him as the Clan itself makes way to their new destination: Ashinaka High School. While she is walking, Anna pulls out a marble and it begins floating in the sky, though it shatters after emitting another glow. The shards end up cutting her hand causing blood to drip. Her blood forms a sphere-like object and Anna suddenly sees Mikoto in a desolate, ruined city. Surprised, she asks whether he still intends to go but does not receive an answer. A silenced Anna continues onward as her blood ball splatters on the ground behind her. Anna, along with the rest of her Clan, eventually arrives at Ashinaka High School where they succeed in taking it over through force. Unlike the others, she does not help in interrogating the students and instead waits with Kusanagi and Eric in the student council's office, where she tries pinpointing Yashiro's location on the school. She tells an unsure Eric that he is indeed on the campus. However, she is still worried that she cannot find him even so.K Anime: Episode 10 Night soon falls and it also begins to snow. Anna notices that Mikoto's Aura is being covered up by the snow falling over him and decides to remove it. She finds him within the rubble of the destroyed clock tower on the school's courtyards, something that Mikoto is responsible for, and tries climbing through it. Anna nearly ends up falling but is caught by Mikoto. He pulls her up next to him and she explains that she cannot have his "red" not showing. When Mikoto uses his Aura to melt the snow, Anna then states that his "red" is the prettiest, before she then curls up next to him. Anna adds that he is warm and that wherever he is, that is the only warm place to her. She then begins to fall asleep, surrounded by a sphere of Mikito's Aura, which he created to keep her warm. Anna later awakens during Mikoto's and Kusanagi's conversation that night. Kusanagi tells Anna to come with him and she obliges. He helps her get down from the rubble. Before they head back, Anna and Kusanagi turn to look at Mikoto again. It is eventually morning. Anna and Mikoto wait alongside each other in the student council's office with other Red Clansmen. When Mikoto suddenly decides to go out, Anna reaches out for his jacket as he passes by her, though she is unable to reach him. She becomes sad when he finally leaves.K Anime: Episode 11 After some time, Ashinaka High School is unexpectedly hit with numerous explosions. The sound of destruction frighten Anna and she trembles on a chair, trying to ignore them. Suddenly, she feels Mikoto's presence and runs out into the hallways, looking through the windows for him. She sees several Clansmen from both HOMRA and Scepter 4 fighting each other. Anna then notices someone on a rooftop and is shot at, causing her to collapse and drop her marbles. Kusanagi runs out and protects her from the unknown sniper. Anna weakly says for the fighting to stop otherwise something will happen. Anna loses consciousness sometime after and is placed on the chair that she was trembling on. She eventually wakes up just as a mysterious beam of silver light is shot into the sky. Anna asks who "he" is. A few minutes later, she states that "the king is coming" and opens a window next to her chair, confusing Kusanagi slightly. Yashiro, Awashima, and Neko fall through the open window. When Kusanagi sees Yashiro, he is about to attack, taking out his lighter, but Anna tells him that the three are not the enemy before once again collapsing. Later, when all but Mikoto, Yashiro, Munakata, and the Colorless King have fled, Anna is lying on a mattress of some sort with Neko. She suddenly looks up and runs to the water's edge. She then says Mikoto's name, apparently feeling him die. K: Missing Kings Since time after the “Academy Island Incident”, she and Kamamoto are chased by Douhan Hirasaka but later got saved by Kuroh Yatogami and Neko. However, they get attacked by Yukari Mishakuji and Anna is successfully kidnapped again. It is revealed that the two of them are from Green clan and they want to use Anna's power to search for Yashiro Isana, for unknown reason. Anna is locked on a cage while Yata, Kuroh and Neko have to fight against Yukari and Douhan. Kusanagi comes to the rescue as he told Yata to buy some time for him to talk to Anna. He tells her to face reality as she closes her eyes and met Totsuka and Mikoto in her dream. Then, after she opened her eyes, Izumo tells her "You have to face the reality, Anna. Rather...Red King.". Anna uses her power to break the cage and her Sword of Damocles appears, making her the new red king. K Countdown After the events of October 13th, Anna struggles to contain the red Aura as a King. Members of HOMRA attempt to comfort her, Izumo and Misaki especially. She is later kidnapped by gang members aiming to get back at HOMRA. Here, she comes to terms with the differences between Mikoto and herself, and declares that she will use her power to protect others, rather than resort to unnecessary forceThe focus changes to two days after the events of 13 October at HOMRA (building), with Misaki Yata askingIzumo Kusanagi where Anna is. Izumo says that Anna is still sleeping. Yata asks if she's okay after the damage she endured at Mihashira Tower, but Izumo mutters about her exhaustion being over something other than the damage. Before he can elaborate, Rikio Kamamoto enters, and Izumo notes how all of HOMRA is present now. Izumo asks HOMRA what they want to do now that Anna has become the Red King. No one answers aside from Yata, who confidently states that they will re-establish HOMRA, re-open Bar HOMRA, and support Anna. However, Yō Chitose questions if things will be okay with Anna as their King, and if anything will be the same. This upsets Yata, who accuses Yō of not accepting Anna as their King. Yō says that Yata is wrong, whereasShōhei Akagi ponders if it's okay for a child like Anna to lead people like HOMRA's clansmen. On the contrary, Eric Sōlt says that he still wants to be with HOMRA, however even Masaomi Dewa is doubtful of things being the way they used to be. Yata believes everyone is being narrow-minded, and Kōsuke Fujishima asks Izumo what he plans to do himself. Izumo says he will continue to stay by Anna's side, and points out that it is up to the rest of HOMRA to decide what they want to do, and says that arriving at the bar out of habit would only trouble Anna. Masaomi and Yo say that they will think about it, ultimately not wanting to trouble Anna. In a panic, Yata asks if they are implying that they might leave HOMRA, but Yō points out that Anna is important to him, but she isn't Mikoto, and accuses Yata of the same mindset before he and Masaomi leave. Kōsuke mentions how Yo's respect for Mikoto might make it difficult for him to come to a decision, and that Masaomi was worried about Anna and Yata's state after the Clan's disbandment. Izumo asks what the remaining group will do. Kōsuke, Bandō, and Eric all decide to remain with Anna. Just then, a rock is thrown through the bar window, with a paper that tells HOMRA to leave Shizume City. While everyone is angry, Izumo calmly notes how people must now know that HOMRA has begun to frequent the bar once more, and Shōhei worries about what might happen once people find out a child is now their leader. Yata doesn't understand why he's worried, and tells them that Anna is amazing, and talks about her fire bird manifestation. In the middle of his praise, however, he remembers Yō's words about Anna not being the same as Mikoto to him, and acknowledges that Anna's technique is different from Mikoto's. Shōhei says he initially joined HOMRA for the power, but now it feels like home to him. However, no matter what his decision may be, no one has asked or heard about Anna's about feelings about all this. A bit later, Yata goes upstairs to tell Izumo he's finished cleaning the bar, but, in Anna's room, he sees Anna surrounded by the red Aura, with Izumo by her side. Anna says that she is okay and she'll control the flames, and Izumo notes how, maybe, a King's power is not something one person can hold. Anna mentions a dream she had, where flames are everywhere. She isn't sure if she is controlling the flames, if she is the flames themselves, or if the flames are her. The red she sees is still beautiful, but frightening. She remembers her vision of Tatara Totsuka telling that Anna would never let a nightmare end as one, and she states that she will make that power and red her own. She's accepted becoming a King, and won't run away. The entire time, Izumo makes a face of worry and regret over Anna's condition, but says nothing aside from agreeing with Anna's decision. Yata remains just outside the room, leaning against the wall with a troubled expression. The next day, Bar HOMRA is covered with graffiti demanding that they leave and calling them hoodlums. Along with the vandalism, people have broke their water pipe, spread insults around the city, and stuck a pornographic image on Yata's back. Customers have been harassed, and acquaintances of HOMRA's are wary around them due to the harassment. Bandō says that none of this would happen if Mikoto were still alive, which bothers Yata, to hits his head against a vandalised wall. He remembers Mikoto's strength, danger, and power within HOMRA and the city, and how everyone feared him. He further remembers Izumo's decision-making for HOMRA, and how Tatara kept the space safe for them. However, despite Yata's respect for Mikoto, he never took into consideration what Mikoto was thinking. The scene changes to Mikoto walking away, and Yata pleading for him to wait. He yells himself awake, sitting up on the couch, where Anna stands just about to put a blanket on him. Anna asks if he's okay, and Yata says he's fine. Yata had tried to stay up all night in order to catch vandals, but fell asleep. Anna notes how this would not have happened if Mikoto were alive. Yata, once again bothered by Anna's position, asks if he can say something. He calls himself stupid, something Anna immediately agrees with, much to Yata's chagrin. Yata stays on topic, and goes on about his devotion to Mikoto, not understanding Mikoto, and his dislike to being left out of things, and how Anna has to tell him things or else he won't know or understand. Anna agrees to this. Izumo later enters, on the phone and talking to someone about receiving information, and sees both Yata and Anna asleep on the couch. In the morning, Rikio is shocked to find out that Izumo has found out the vandals' objective. Izumo explains that the vandalism and harassment are because of groups HOMRA has angered in the past that have all temporarily joined together in an attempt to drive HOMRA out. Investigations on the groups are still being carried, Yata being one of the people patrolling, and Eric asks if Anna is aware of this yet. Izumo assures him that he told Anna, but right now, Anna went outside to be on her own for a bit. Anna is seen outside, and she thinks to herself about how Mikoto was a King just by being around, and how compared to him, she is small, and wonders if she can do anything. A shadow forms behind her, and she turns to the unknown person. Meanwhile, Yata enters the Shopkeeper's shop, where both Masaomi and Yō are as well, having heard of the same information about the vandals as Yata has. Once more, Yō brings up how Anna is not like Mikoto. This time, Yata happily agrees and says that Anna is Anna, and while his respect towards Mikoto is different from how he respects Anna, he will nonetheless support Anna. Then, Yata is called by the group that has been vandalising Bar HOMRA, and that they have Anna captive. In order to get her back, HOMRA has to leave Shizume City. At the vandals' base, one questions how Anna is dangerous, while another man says that they just plan on scaring her, nothing reckless. A third man points out that without Mikoto, HOMRA is as good as gone, and just have to leave Shizume City. The entire conversation, Anna sits calmly and silently, even while being blindfolded and her hands tied up. Anna wonders if she should burn the men, and if that would makes things right, like how Mikoto often thought. A man insults HOMRA, which makes Anna stand up, even after being told not to move. Anna burns the blindfold and restraint off, shocking the men. HOMRA has also shown up at the base, yelling at the kidnappers and asking Anna if she is okay. When HOMRA readies themselves to engage in a fight, Anna tells them to wait. She says that she can't be like Mikoto, and that her red is different from his. Because of that, she won't do things like Mikoto would have. Her fire manifests as wings on her back, and declares that they won't burn the men. She says her desire to protect things important to her is the reason she became a King, and because of that, she won't burn anything that doesn't have to be burnt. She says it's better off to point out that people are better off not attacking them. A scared man tries to shoot her, but Yata deflects the bullet with his weapon, a steel rod, and tells the men that if they want to mess with HOMRA's King, they have to go through him first. Kōsuke, Eric, Yata, Bandō, and Yō are seen standing beside Anna. Happy, Anna says that while she cannot be like Mikoto, she would still be happy if they all stayed with her, to which everyone agrees. Rikio tells Anna that, to celebrate HOMRA's reunion, they should yell their usual chant. Everyone, Anna included, chant loudly. Outside, one man that tries to escape is stopped by Izumo. Izumo asks what the man thinks he is doing, running away, ridiculing how they've been annoying HOMRA, and forces the man into an interrogation. Later, HOMRA is seen cleaning Bar HOMRA once more, and Yata excitedly announces the bar's re-opening tomorrow. Before he leaves, however, Izumo tells him to wait, and gives him a cocktail, as not only an early celebration of the bar's re-opening, but a belated celebration of Yata's twentieth birthday. Yata gulps the drink down, and Izumo scolds him for drinking it so quickly. Yata comments that it's delicious, and tells Izumo to fully rely on him now that he is a grown man. The noise wakes Anna up from her slumber on the couch, and she asks what happened. Izumo says it was nothing, and offers to make Anna some warm milk before she goes back to bed, to which Anna happily agrees. At the end, the focus once more changes, this time to SCEPTER 4, where Seri Awashima summarises HOMRA's condition, and admitting that Anna is doing well. Reisi Munakata agrees with her, and that Anna's being a King is nothing to disapprove, even if she is so young. He adjusts his glasses, and tells Seri andSaruhiko Fushimi to concentrate on their job, and that they must go to Mihashira Tower, which is now under SCEPTER 4's control.. Powers & Abilities Red Aura: After being chosen as the new king and leader of HOMRA, Anna has power over fire, imbibing itself in a red-colored Aura When exerted, the Aura has great offensive ability to allow Anna to break the cage. Like Mikoto Suoh, Anna can also manifest her Aura to throw a barrier for defense. Anna is manifests this Aura into a pair of wings that could be used for flight. Strain Empathy: Anna is a high-level Empath. Allowing her to sense, recognize, perceive, and directly feel the emotions and moods of other people as though it were her own feelings. *'Mind-Reading:' With the use of her red marble, Anna has gained the ability to delve into one's mind, thus being able to read their inner thoughts. *'Psychic Navigation:' Using four of her marbles on a map of the city, while concentrating Anna is able to locate multiple people. *'Clairvoyance: '''Anna has clairvoyance, allowing her to 'see' the world by forcing her will into the marbles then into the subject the marbles were reacting to, which can be a person or location. Her mind, apart from her body, then moves to the place her marbles are pointing at to 'see' everything with her mind rather than her actual eyes. *'Syncing: An ability she has that links her to Mikoto. Due to it, the two are able to sense each other and communicate in dreams. However, this was an accident. Another instance of this ability is when Mizuchi tries to make her sync to the Dresden Slate. *'Phenomenal Projection: '''Under great stress, Anna can project her inner world (traumatic experiences like burning, drowning, and even choking Mizuchi put her through) into the real world, affecting the people around her and having the potential to be life-threatening. *'Lie Detection: '''Anna can sense when someone is lying. Equipment '''Red Marbles: Anna's main items are crystal, red marbles, which she often tucks away in her dress pockets. She currently has at least five in her possession. *'Color Sight:' While looking through her marble, Anna is granted the capacity to see color, thus briefly overcoming her inability to see such a spectrum. Trivia *Anna's hobby is watching everyone in HOMRA.Missing Kings Extra Edition Character's Book *Her surname, , is shortened from , the deity whom Susano-o no Mikoto rescued. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:HOMRA Category:Female Category:Strain Category:King Category:Gakuen K